There is a type of a computer game in which when an input instruction by a participant player is received, a play result is determined based on the value of a weighting factor set to this input instruction. An example of a game terminal for such a computer game would be one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-156049.
A computer game implemented by a game terminal described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-156049 is a wrestling game in which, in a play, two players each operate a character by an input instruction, to make a character fight with an opponent character. A player of this game, by operating a game terminal to input an input instruction, can have the player's own character attack an opponent character and defend against an attack from an opponent character.
Section [0062] of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-156049 describes that the intensity of a counterattack immediately after a character defends against an attack from the other character can be changed according to the effectiveness of the defense. In other words, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-156049, there is a teaching of a game terminal for a computer game in which a weighting factor can be varied according to a play situation.
A play result (for example, win or loss) of a computer game is usually affected by a weighting factor that has been set to an input instruction input by a player. Therefore, in designing a computer game, weighting factors should be determined so as not to favor players who input a particular input instruction that can be input by a relatively easy operation, i.e., so as not to disrupt the game balance.
However, a player's skill would be improved in the input operation for input instructions (i.e. operation of a game terminal), and the speed of the improvement should vary depending on an input instruction and on a player. Therefore, in designing a computer game, it would be nearly impossible to accurately predict the transition in the appropriate value of a weighting factor. Thus, even if, in designing a computer game, weighting factors are set so as not to disrupt the game balance, the game balance would be lost in reality.
Accordingly, considering that such a system is important so that the game balance is automatically corrected when the game balance of a computer game is disrupted, the inventor of the present invention newly devised the system as the present invention. This system is for identifying an input instruction for which a weighting factor has been set in such a way that it greatly affects a play result even though an input operation thereof is easy, and for changing the weighting factor set to the identified input instruction so that the effect which the weighting factors renders on the play result will be reduced. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-156049, there is no teaching identifying an input instruction for which a weighting factor has been set in such a way that it greatly affects a play result even though an input operation thereof is easy, or changing the weighting factor set to the identified input instruction so that the effect which the weighting factors renders on the play result will be reduced.